Ginny's Bet
by Kineaita
Summary: Ginny Wealsey is stalking Draco Malfoy, how does he handle it?


Name: Ginny's Bet  
Ships: Just G/D  
Length: 1,373

Note: I had the idea for this fic shortly before I read HBP, and I really like this idea, and J.K. pretty much killed any possible way this could happen (not that I'm complaining), so this is going to be AU. Hope you guys enjoy it. :D

Either Draco Malfoy was imagining it, or the little Weasel was stalking him. Sometimes Draco thought it would be easier to just say he imagining the stalking little nit, but he knew that would mean he was crazy, and crazy has no place being a Malfoy. So, everyday when Little Miss Ginny Weasley would follow him (from a three foot distance) into the Great Hall everyday for lunch and dinner, Draco tried to ignore it. After all, he has had delt with Pansy Parkinson for six years now, he could pretend a quiet stalker wasn't there much easier than pretending a loud, annoying twit of a stalker was nothing but wall, right?

_Speaking of the loud annoying twit, here she comes now_, he thought. Pansy was wearing a vivid color of purple robes today, and Draco felt the heat flee from his face. Right before she sat down, Draco jumped from his seat, claiming he was going to throw up. _Which isn't far from the truth._

"Draco, dear!" Pansy said as she took a good look at his face as it grew pale, well, pale for Draco that is. "Do you want me to go with you to Madam Pomfrey?"

"No!" he yelled before he could stop himself. "I don't want you to go with me you prat! _You're_ the reason I'm sick to my stomach!"

There was a shocked look on Pansy's face. "Now, Draco," she said very quietly. "You don't truly believe that do you?" Her voice quieted more to a whisper. "And you surely don't think I'm a prat." Her eyes fashed dangerously. "Or, perhaps we won't have another night in the broom closet."

Draco laughed. "You think that's a _threat_? That was one time, three years ago! Haven't you thought if I wanted to do that again, I would have asked for it? Or maybe, even be the slightest kind to you? You _are_ a prat!" He was almost red in the face from yelling.

"No, I wouldn't expect you to ask; you would just take, like last time. Or, the time you were with that Ravenclaw, or with that girl Kelly." Pansy's voice too grew to a shout. "No, that would mean you would have to be considerate to ask."

Everyone in the Hall was staring at them, and Draco found he didn't care in the slightest. "Why in the hell would I bother being considerate with you? You would give it to anybody! I bet if Longbottom decided he wanted a roll in the hay, would you refuse? I should bloody hell think not!" His voice then became a whisper, so only Pansy could hear. "You would shag anyone, so why feel so defiled that I didn't ask."

Pansy didn't yell anymore, nor did she cry, she simply turned heel and left, leaving Draco with a smug look on his face. Without turning to face the rest of the school, he shouted, "Show's over!" and sat back down.

Although he go rid of one obsessed schoolgirl, he still had Ginny to worry about. Her notes became more and more suggestive, and while normally it's not a big deal, but this was Little Weasel after all. He saw her watching him during Quidditch matches, during Hogsmead trips, and she even followed him to the dungeons when he wanted to go to the Slytherin Common Room. She was pretty, even he would not deny that, but even a pretty stalker was a tifle annoying.

Pansy stopped talking to him after their fight, she stopped looking at him, or passing the peas, even he tried to sound nice. Draco found this a nice change of pace. No more, "Oh Draaaaco, what do you think of this?", "Oh Draaaaco darling, are you alright?", "Draaaco, will you go with Hogsmead with me?" and so on.

Ginny's notes got worse and worse as time went on, and Draco was almost ready to accept some of the offers he as getting from her. Almost meaning, if only she wasn't a Weasley.

-------

He began taking walks around Hogsmead during trips. He didn't like the loud people in the Three Broomsticks, and alot of the other places he might have gone to were all boarded up since Voldemort's last raid. Draco almost considered going to what he called, "that gay little tea shop" but he talked himself out of that one quickly.

Ginny followed him on these walks. She never brought attention to herself, nor did she walk three steps behind him like she would in the corridors. She kept a good distance between them, and would pause to study plants or what-not around the trail. She seemed to enjoy them as much as Draco did.

Draco found these walks calming. He would forget about Voldemort's raids or the fact that it was lamot his time to join the Dark Lord. He never minded that Ginny was not too far behind either. He started to pause in the middle of his route and turn around to watch her. Ginny's hair was usually loose, but when it wasn't, it was done in braids held together with yellow ribbon. She never looked at him when Draco watched her. She would gaze at the sky or the ground below, but never at him. Draco would silently wish she'd look at him.

Then, after Christmas, she stopped. She stopped followig him to class, she stopped writing him notes, she stopped watching him during meals, and she stopped taking walks around Hogsmead.

Draco told himself to be happy, that he got rid of her somehow, that it was just the little Weasel after all, but it didn't change the fact that he wanted her to look at him. More importantly, he wanted to watch her looking at him, while they were alone, like they were outside Hogsmead.

For weeks he tried to put the whole thing from his mind as easily as he did with Pansy, but instead, as time went on, he found that he was dreaming about her. He dreamed of watching her her walk towards him, with snow falling in her dark red hair. In these dreams her hair was almost always loose, laying on her shoulders, but once in a while it was done up in braids, held with yellow ribbons. In these dreams, she only looked at him.

Finally, Draco couldn't take it anymore. The dreams were driving him insane, he only thought of her during classes, and his marks were starting to drop horridly. He needed to talk to her.

He found the perfect chance just before final exams. They were both late to class, and there wasn't a soul besides them out in the corridor, so he took the chance while he had it.

"Weasley."

Ginny was walking away from him to her next class, but when she heard her name, she stopped. She didn't turn around though.

"Ginny?" Draco's voice became softer.

Ginny turned around then, and her eyes were glued to the floor. She didn't speak.

"Ginny, look at me."

She didn't move an inch. Draco walked towards her.

"Ginny, it worked. I like you. No, I think I love you. I can't stop thinking about you." Draco stopped four or three feet from Ginny.

Only then did Ginny look at Draco. "You do?" She sounded scared.

"Yes." Draco looked through a nearby window.

"Oh." And then she just walked away. Draco was left standing there, his mouth wide open.

"What the fuck?" he shouted at a painting. The person in the painting just looked at Draco with a face of amusment.

----

Ginny didn't go to class, instead she went to the Gryffindor Common Room -- she had a letter to write.

_Freg and George - _

It worked. He told me he loved me. He says he can't stop thinking about me. I win the bet, now pay up.

- Gin

Please review. :D


End file.
